debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Zalgo
Summary It is nearly impossible to describe Zalgo, for he is an incomprehensible chaotic deity. An evil entity that when appearing in the Universe and creates chaos, death, madness, fear, darkness, and brings everything that is related to its chaotic nature. Power and Stats Tier: 5-B via Song | Unknown Name: Unknown, but normally referred to as Zalgo or Nezperdian Origin: Creepypasta of the same name Gender: Unknown, but normally referred to as "him" Age: Older as the universe Classification: Embodiment of Chaos, Deity of Destruction, Threat for the Reality, Cosmic Destroyer, Corruptor of Reality, Hivemind Nezperdian, Chaos God Attack Potency: Planet level (His song is able to destroy the Earth, and devour the souls of this) |''' 'Unknown '(Stated to hold a dead star, however, due to the metaphorical nature of the incantation it is hard to truly gauge.) '''Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Unknown Attack Speed: Unknown Reaction Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Non-Corporeal, Immortality and Abstract Existence make him hard to kill) | '''At least '''Star level (Since he can withstand the pressure of the star he holds, in addition to his size should have that same durability. It's also mentioned that he has defeated a being of the same level as Am Dhaegar) Stamina: Limitless (Since he has no body, so he can't get tired) Range: Ten of meters, Planetary with song Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (Able to possess, remove and devour souls), Mind Manipulation (Can confound the minds and create illusions), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, Zalgo is such an incomprehensible being, and his mere presence can lead a person into the vortex of madness), Darkness Manipulation (Can darken an entire stage, as well as holding a candle whose light is shadow, representing what Zalgo is in essence), Dimensional Travel (Can travel between dimensions, as are hims and ours. Besides that he is beyond the veil... waiting), Chaos Manipulation (Corrupt living beings, including their bodies, minds, and souls, destroy things and places to stellar scale and control chaotic energy), Text Manipulation (Zalgo is capable of warping comics, doing the things he pleases, or even, he can corrupt the very fabric of reality when it manifests or even with the simple fact of mentioning his name. One of those effects is the fact of generating static on the stage where it is, turning the place into a totally red space, appearing things out of nowhere like blood, corrupt letters appearing in the place or even being able to "break" the comic), Transmutation and Biological Manipulation (When he appears in our plane, the body of everyone near is totally mutated), Non-Corporeal (Exist as an abstract feeling and idea like the chaos and the fear), Necromancy (Forged his own legions by the tears of the sleepless death), Shapeshifting, Possession, Vocal Attacks (Can sing an incomprehensible and beautiful song for us, which would cause the destruction of the Earth), Telepathy, Matter Manipulation (Creates dark tentacle when he appears), Enhanced Senses, Summoning (Via Dimensional Travel, can summon his legions for help him, and lead someone to another dimensional plane), Fear, Aura, and Empathic Manipulation (When he removes or possesses someone's soul, he makes that person feel nothing but pain), Invisibility (When he appears, he cannot be seen by a normal eye) Standard Equipment: A Death Star and a Candle whose light is Shadow Intelligence: Elder knowledge, able to speak in different tongues, and is the ruler of his entire dimension Weaknesses: Cannot warp the real world. Keys: With the Song of the End '''| '''Normal Zalgo Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Creepypasta Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Monster Characters Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Superhumans